1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power pack for a bicycle, and, in particular, to a quick connect/disconnect spare power pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,220 entitled portable headlamp, the headlamp is electrically connected to and powered by an external battery pack that is secured around the horizontal crossbar of a bicycle frame. The external battery pack accommodates the greater power requirements of the headlamp in a riding situation, such as off-road riding. However, the external battery pack is not only bulky but also heavy so as not to be conveniently portable. Thus, a rider is not inclined to remove the external battery pack from the bicycle when the bicycle is left unattended. As a result, the external battery pack is at risk of theft. Furthermore, since the external battery pack is heavy, it becomes a disadvantage when the rider is racing against time. Furthermore, bicycle accessories, such as a stop watch and a loudspeaker, which also run on electricity, are not disclosed or even suggested.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.